PhantosTheHedgehog's The Jungle Book 2
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: Fanmake of the jungle book sequel. Doremi is now living in the man village. But what happens when Sabor comes back for revenge?
1. Doremi's new life

_(Hey everyone! After my Jungle Book fanmake turned out to be such a success, I of course have to make a fanmake of the second one. Here we go!)_

Our story starts out late at night as words appear on screen.

"PhantosTheHedgehog presents"

"Hooray! Doremi-chan!" A little girl's voice called out.

"Shh, Hana-chan quiet, it's starting!" A boy's voice said.

"Ha ha, come children, come watch. Doremi, tell us your story." Another male voice said. A small fire started up and silhouettes of jungle plants appeared.

"I never knew where I came from, but I always knew where I belonged." A young girl's voice said. The title then appeared.

**"PhantosTheHedgehog's The Jungle Book 2"**

A puppet version of the panther Majorin with a baby Doremi on her back was shown leaping thru the trees.

"This is me and Majorin, the panther who found me in the jungle. She's a good friend of mine." Doremi narrated. The scene then changed and we now see puppet versions of Doremi and Po the panda.

"But my best friend of all, was good ole' papa bear!"

"A bear?" The male voice laughed.

"Man, we both had some crazy times. And when the monkeys grabbed me, things got really crazy!" Puppet versions of the orangutan Oyajide holding Doremi was shown and even the chase for Doremi was shown.

"Go papa bear!" the little girl's voice said. Then the scene changed again. Puppet Doremi was shown and the head of Sabor the leopard appeared and bared her fangs.

"And then, I came face to face with the meanest, scariest leopard in the whole jungle, Sabor!" Suddenly, a little girl with two HUGE pony tails popped up in front of the scene. The girl was wearing a white shirt with two flowers on it, orange and white shoes and blue shorts. Her name is Hana, Doremi's step-sister._ (Ojamajo Doremi)_

"Graaaggh!! You stay away from Doremi-chan, you mean leopard! Or I'll tie some fire to your tail and burn your butt!" Hana said, swinging her fists. The little show that was going on was reveled to be a puppet show, told with silhouettes and a screen made out of cloth.

Hana growled and leaped towards the screen and grabbed onto it while voices were heard laughing. The people who were laughing was a boy with blonde hair in a braid, black pants, a black shirt, black shoes and a red jacked with white gloves. His name is Edward Elric. _(Full Metal Alchemist)_

Sitting next to Edward is a girl with blonde hair and she's wearing tribal clothing. Her name is Winry Rockbell, Edward's lovely wife. _(Full Metal Alchemist)_ Both of them are Hana's parents and Doremi's adoptive parents.

Along with Ed and Winry is Kotake, the boy who brought Doremi to the village. With Kotake are his parents. They watched Hana pull the makeshift screen down and wrestle with it.

Behind the screen is our hero, the jungle girl, Doremi Harukaze. And yes, she's still wearing the pink two piece loin cloth. Everyone laughed as Hana wrestled with the cloth and Dormei walked over to Hana as she calmed down.

"Hana-chan got her Doremi-chan! Did you see, I got her!" Hana said with a huge grin.

"You sure did Hana-chan. But it's going to be kind of hard to finish the story now." Doremi said.

"But we all know how it ends. Kotake-kun looked at you with his big beautiful blue eyes, and you followed him into our village." As Hana said this, she picked up Kotake's soccer ball and balanced it on her head. Kotake grabbed his soccer ball off of Hana's head.

"I did not." He said with a smile. Doremi then stood next to him.

"Did so." Doremi fluttered her eyes and Kotake blushed slightly.

"Something was in my eye." Kotake said, hiding his blush.

"Both of them?" Doremi asked.

"Well, you were so ugly you made my eyes water!" Kotake said with a smirk.

"Yeah well you," Before Doremi could finish, Edward chuckled and walked up to the two kids. He placed his hands on their shoulders.

"Now now, we gave thanks for Kotake's blue eyes. This may sound really corny, but without them, Doremi wouldn't have ever found her way into our lives." Edward said. He then walked over to his wife.

"Hey Winry, when we were their age, you used the same trick on me." He said. Winry giggled.

"And you still fall for it." She said. Everyone stood up and was ready to head home.

"Thank you for a wonderful story Doremi." Kotake's mom said. As Kotake and his parents were about to go home, Kotake looked at Doremi and winked.

"Good night Doremi." He said in a flirty voice.

"Night Kotake. Watch out for Sabor on your way home." Doremi said. Kotake stopped and looked back at the jungle girl.

"Doremi, you're silly sometimes you know that. Everyone knows leopards never come into the village." Kotake said. Hana made a growling noise and Kotake and Doremi smiled at her.

"Rrrr, we leopards can go wherever we want!" She growled. Kotake and Doremi laughed and Kotake continued on his way home.

"Good night girls." Kotake's dad said. When the family was out of ear shot, Doremi whispered to Hana. "Tomorrow is going to be so great!" She said.

"What happens tomorrow?" Winry asked, startling the two girls.

"Um, nothing." Doremi and Hana said with innocent looks.

"Well, you'll need plenty of rest to do, nothing tomorrow. Off to bed." Winry said.

"Aw, but we never get to stay up late." Hana said with a yawn. Edward pulled his daughter towards him and hugged her.

"But Hana, even ferocious beasts need their sleep!" Edward said. Hana began growling and Ed played along.

"Help, ferocious leopard!" He said. Ed began tickling Hana and Doremi watched. The family reminded her of what her life would have been like if she didn't lose her parents.

A tear of joy slid down her cheek and she wiped it away. "Good night my little wild thing." Winry said to Hana. Ed motioned for Doremi to come to him.

Doremi walked up to Ed and he hugged her.

"Good night Doremi. Sweet dreams." He said.

"Um, good night, sir." Doremi said. Even though Hana's family took her in, it was taking Dormei some time to accept Ed as her dad. Hana grabbed Doremi's hand as the both of them walked home.

"Well why do you always call him sir? His name's Edward-papa." Hana said. Ed and Winry chuckled as Edward put the small fire out and put his arm around Winry as the two of them followed Doremi and Hana home.

_(Please R&R)_


	2. The jungle rhythm

_Chapter 2: The jungle rhythm_

When tomorrow arrived, Hana went to Doremi's house and poked her head in the door. She heard Doremi snoring and saw something wrapped in a blanket in a hammock. Hana grinned mischievously and decided to give Dormei a small surprise.

"Rawr, rawr!" Hana said. She ran towards the hammock and jumped into it, but fell out of it. She saw that Doremi wasn't there. Hana thought about where she went. Hana looked up and saw Doremi with her hair down, fast asleep. Hana giggled and got another idea.

She loaded herself into the hammock like a slingshot and aimed herself at the sleeping jungle girl. Hana launched herself out of the hammock and nailed Doremi, waking her up! The two fell to the ground and Doremi groaned.

"Come on Dormei-chan, its morning! You said we were gonna" Hana said. Before she could finish, Doremi put her hand over Hana's mouth.

"Hana-chan, shush! You want to wake up the whole village!? When does the leopard roar?" Doremi asked.

"Hana-chan doesn't know." Hana said with a shrug.

"After he catches his pray." Doremi said. Hana then got the idea.

"Oh, his pray. Let's go get our pray!" Hana said.

"OK, let me put my hair up and we'll get going." Doremi said. A few minutes later, Doremi got her hair up into her two buns and put her music note hairpin on.

She and Hana crept out of Doremi's room and saw Winry kneading some dough. The two quietly crept past Winry and were about to make it out the door when suddenly, "Where are you two going this early?" Winry asked with a smile.

"Um, out to do our chores." Doremi said.

"Not without breakfast your not." Winry said. Doremi and Hana then saw Kotake walk past a window with a clay pot.

"Um, that's OK. We're not hungry!" Doremi said.

"Gotta go!" Hana said. The two girls ran thru the front door and past Edward.

"Girls, where are you going?" He asked.

"To do our chores!" Doremi said.

"Bye dad, see you later!" Hana said. The two ran off into the village.

"Remember, don't cross the river!" Ed called out to the girls. Winry walked outside to her husband.

"You can take the girl out of the jungle." Ed said.

"But you can't take the jungle out of the girl." Winry said.

"Yeah, that's what worries me." Edward said. Meanwhile near the village entrance, Kotake held the clay pot under his arm and kneeled near the river's edge. He paused for a bit to hear the sounds of the jungle. He just shook it off and filled the pot with some water. Doremi then appeared above him, sitting in a tree.

"Hey Kotake. What are you up too?" Doremi said. She leaped out of the tree and landed next to Kotake.

"I'm getting water. What are you doing?" Kotake asked.

"I'm on the lookout. Guess what, I found some leopard tracks!" Doremi said in a sinister voice.

"Leopard tracks?" Kotake asked.

"Yeah, it's Sabor. I hear she's looking for me. To wreak her horrible bloodthirsty vengeance! So watch your back." Doremi said in a sinister voice. Kotake started to get nervous.

"So you better watch your back. Because if Sabor gets you, the last thing you'll hear is,"

"RAWR!" Hanna leaped out of the bushes with fake whiskers drawn on. Kotake jumped, dropped the pot and fell into the river. Doremi and Hana laughed and laughed while Kotake glared at them both. He stood up with water dripping from him.

"You two are both brats! Come on Hana, Doremi's a bad influence!" Kotake said. He grabbed Hana's hand and dragged her back to the village. Back in the village, a trumpet noise was heard and a small flying elephant flew towards Hana.

"Hana-chan, pao!" the elephant shouted. _(Guess who?)_

"Pao-chan!" Hana said in joy. Kotake let go of her hand and Hana hugged the little white elephant. This is Pao-chan, Hana's pet elephant.

"I've been looking all over for you Hana-chan pao." Pao-chan said.

"Hana-chan and Doremi-chan played a small prank on Kotake-kun." Hana giggled.

"And we have to talk about that." Kotake said. He, Hana and Pao-chan walked over to a tree in the center of the village.

"Hana-chan, that wasn't a nice thing to do." Kotake said as he wiped the painted on whiskers from Hana's cheeks. Hana growled a little bit.

"Hana, stop that. You're not a jungle girl."

Kotake then stood on a ladder and began picking mangos from the tree and putting them in a basket.

"Kotake-kun, why are you afraid of the jungle?" Hana asked.

"Well because, it's dangerous." Kotake said.

"But Doremi-chan says," Hana said.

"Hana, you shouldn't listen to everything Doremi says." Kotake said.

"But I thought you liked Doremi pao." Pao-chan said.

"Well, yeah. I like Doremi. But she's" Kotake then looked down to see Doremi there with the clay pot.

"You, uh left this at the river." She said. Kotake blushed and climbed down the ladder. He then took the pot from Doremi.

"I'll take that." He said.

"He's in a bad mood." Hana whispered. Doremi then winked at her and Pao-chan.

"Hey Hana-chan, Pao-chan, you two want to see a trick I learned in the jungle?" Dormei asked. She walked over to a small bananna tree and bumped it with her butt. A banana fell out, Doremi caught it, squeezed it and the banana shot out of its peel like a bullet and Hana caught it in her mouth.

"That's a pretty good trick." Hana said with her mouth full of banana.

"Well, here's a little trick I learned right here at home." Kotake said. He took a mango, and threw it up into the tree. It sailed thru the leaves and like magic, the peel flew off! Kotake caught it and gave it to Pao-chan.

"Wow! That's a neater trick pao!" Pao-chan said before eating the mango.

"See Hana-chan, don't listen to Doremi." Kotake smirked. Doremi then got an idea.

"He's right Hana. Don't listen to me. But you know what you should listen too. The sound of the jungle. Yeah man!" Doremi said. A beat then started.

"You hear that rhythm? You get a crazy feeling inside. Trust me, I grew up out there, so I know what I'm talking about." Doremi said. She then started singing.

Doremi: **That morning sun peaks over the mountain,**

**And all the rhinos rub their eyes,**

**When they hear,**

Hana: _Hear what?_

**Hear the jungle rhythm!**

**Those birds are tap-tapping the tree trunks,**

**The busy bee hums as he flies**

**Loud and clear, to the jungle rhythm!**

As she sang this, Doremi started dancing and Hana and Pao-chan joined along.

Doremi: **Now you can high tail it out of the jungle,**

**But it never leaves your heart!**

Pretty soon, all the children heard Doremi singing and started to join her in dancing.

**First you hear that beat start bubbling under,**

**Then you hear the tom-toms loud as thunder!**

**It's moving me!**

**Sounds a lot like being free,**

The kids, including Hana and Pao-chan then joined Doremi in her singing.

**When you feel, feel the jungle rhythm!**

**Feel the jungle rhythm!**

"Come on Kotake!" Doremi said. She ran over to Kotake.

Doremi: **Can't do without rhythm,**

**And when it fills the air,**

**Animals everywhere, join in the dance!**

Doremi grabbed three mangos and began juggling them. She then took Kotake's mango basket and started to play Keep away.

"Hey give me that!" Kotake laughed.

**You'll dance along with 'em,**

**Feeling it steal your soul!**

Sora: _We'll stomp our paws!_

Kairi: _Flap our wings!_

Dormei: **Maybe do one, two, crazy things!**

All the children in the village began making animal noises and even dressing up as animals. Pao-chan joined in the fun by letting out small elephant calls while Hana made wolf howls and monkey chirps.

Doremi grabbed Kotake and took him to the side. "Kotake, check this out!" She said. She tried to find the perfect animal costume for him. After many tries, she put a small tiger hide over him. "Perfect!" She said.

The two ran to the front of a line that had started with all the children part of it.

Everyone: _**Check out those chat-chat chattering monkeys,**_

_**Swinging thru the Banyan trees!**_

_**Two by two, to the jungle rhythm!**_

The whole group walked past Edward who was really confused as too what was going on.

_**Sounds like a wolf pack way in the distance**_

_**Singing pretty harmonies, whoo whoo whoo,**_

_**To the jungle rhythm!**_

Doremi and Kotake then started dancing with each other.

Both: _**Now you can high tail it out of the jungle,**_

_**But it never leaves your heart!**_

_**First you feel that beat start bubbling under,**_

_**Then you hear the tom-toms loud as thunder!**_

Doremi: **It's moving me!**

The two ran to the front of the line and Doremi motioned everyone to follow her as they went out of the village.

_**Sounds a lot like being free!**_

_**When I feel, (4x)**_

_**Feel the jungle rhythm!**_

Kotake then noticed what was going on. "Wait a minute, stop! You're crossing the river! Doremi, you can't go into the jungle, it's too dangerous!" Kotake said but none of the children listened.

"Doremi, STOP!" Kotake shouted. The music died down and Doremi snapped out of it. Edward then ran to Kotake.

"Kotake, what is it?" He asked. He then saw that everyone was out of the village.

"Children, come inside this instant! All of you." Ed demanded. All the children went back into the village.

"Doremi, that includes you!" Doremi sighed and went back to Ed.

"I am very disappointed in you! You put everyone in danger! You know you're not allowed to cross the river and yet you deliberately disobeyed me!" Edward said in a stern voice.

"But I," Doremi said.

"No Doremi!" Ed said. He kneeled down to Doremi's height.

"The jungle is a dangerous place. I should know." Ed then pulled his sleeve back and revealed to Doremi he had a metal arm. He then lifted his right pants leg up and Doremi also saw he had a metal leg. She gasped in shock.

Ed sighed and put his sleeve and pants leg back down.

"You are confined too your room without dinner. That should give you plenty of time to think about what you've done." Edward said and he went back into the village. Doremi got an angry look and went back inside too.

"Doremi, I was only trying to," Kotake said. Doremi looked back at him with an angry glair.

"I was only trying to help." Kotake said. Later that day, Doremi was in her room, lying in her hammock. She then quietly sang to herself.

**Oh you can high tail it out of the jungle,**

**But it never leaves your heart.**

She stood up and looked out her window too the jungle. All she wanted was too go home.

Meanwhile in the jungle, a certain panda was singing.

Po: **Look for the bare necessities,**

**The simple bare necessities!**

**Forget about your worries and your strife!**

As he sang this, Po grabbed a coconut and threw it up into the air. It sailed over Majorin who was sleeping on a tree branch. She woke up and got annoyed by Po's singing.

The coconut Po threw landed on a small palm tree. Po then grabbed a piece of bamboo and broke it in two and put them in the coconut. He then grabbed two pink round fruits and stuck them to the bamboo pieces. The thing he made was supposed to be Doremi.

"Ha ha! Why look at you Doremi, the jungle beat really gets you moving doesn't it!" Po said to the fake Doremi.

"Poor guy.: Majorin said. She knew how much Po missed Dormei. The panda started dancing some more and then said, "Take it away Doremi!"

The music still played but no singing came from fake Doremi. _(Duh)_

"I said take it away!" Po said again. The coconut fell from the tree. Po sighed.

"Aw man, you're just not Doremi." He said. Majorin sat up and stretched.

"Now Po, I know you miss her but," Majorin leaped down from the tree only to see Po was gone.

"Oh no." She said. She then ran off to catch up to Po. Suddenly after Majorin left, a spotted paw came down onto the coconut and crushed it. It was Sabor!

"Doremi." She growled.

_(Please R&R)_


End file.
